


When One Door Closes...

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And a happy ending, F/F, a bit of crushing, a bit of obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Izzy works behind the scenes to stop Alec's wedding for her brother's sake... but she isn't going to complain if she gets to enjoy one unintended side-effect in particular.





	When One Door Closes...

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
"I regret nothing."

Lydia stands beside Isabelle, waiting in the back of the hall for their cues. “I can’t believe I’m about to get married.”

“Me either,” Izzy mumbles unenthusiastically. 

“...you hate that I’m marrying Alec, don’t you?” Lydia sighs. 

“No! Not… not because of you. I just-” A number of thoughts cross Izzy’s mind then: how they’ll never be truly happy together, how much Isabelle wishes she were in Alec’s place as her eyes trail up the length of Lydia’s gown to her soft, pink lips and the artfully pinned ‘messy’ hair Izzy wants to run her hands through, and-- 

“Isabelle?” Lydia says, her voice breaking Izzy from her thoughts. Thankfully the makeup on Izzy’s cheeks hides the natural blush that forms there after getting caught staring. 

“Nothing. Ignore me.” The music starts up and Izzy’s grateful for the interruption. “That’s my cue,” she says, not looking back. 

\---

Lydia doesn’t burst into tears, or stomp off anger, or hide away out of embarrassment. No, she stays a little while longer, taking in the scene in front of her with a small smile. 

Alec stands surrounded by his friends and siblings. She sees the way Alec’s posture is less tense now, the way his smile comes easier despite how terrified he must feel after the rush of adrenaline is over and the ramifications of his decision are left to play out. 

She’s happy for him. 

After a little while, when most of the other guests have left to avoid walking through dozens of pitying stares, Lydia starts towards the exit. She makes it as far as the doorway before the steady, confident click of heels comes up behind her. 

Lydia slows down deliberately, more than willing to allow Isabelle to catch up with her. 

“If I ask how you are, will you be honest with me?” Izzy says, not beating around the bush. 

Lydia smiles at the blunt question. “Yes. And I’m _ honestly _ okay.”   
  
“Good, because I invited Magnus, so if you weren’t okay I’d feel pretty shitty about that.” 

The admission comes as a surprise. “You did?” 

“Yeah. I saw the way Alec looked at him, and I hoped if there was any chance of convincing him not to throw his life away-- not that you’re a waste of… I meant… I’m not helping am I?” 

Lydia laughs. “It’s alright, Isabelle. I understand. You saved me as much as you saved your brother today, anyway.” 

Isabelle hesitates. “You know, another marriage might be a little hasty, but you could always consider _ dating _ a certain other Lightwood to keep those family names tied…” 

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Sorry, but Jace isn’t my type.” 

“I wasn’t talking about Jace,” Izzy prompts, her normally fierce gaze suddenly vulnerable. 

_ Oh! _ Lydia realizes. 

“I know you probably regret getting involved with us at all, but-” 

Lydia doesn’t give Isabelle a chance to finish that thought, leaning in to cut Izzy’s words off with a kiss. It’s slow, soft, and lingering. It’s perfect. 

“I regret nothing,” Lydia promises.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
